Tennis Practice
by Bloody Rose021
Summary: What happens when Ryoma helps Sakuno with tennis? Ryoxsaku fic


Tennis Practice

A/N: Well, this is my first try at a Prince of Tennis fanfic, but Ive been reading so many RyoxSaku fanfics lately that I just had to try my hand at writing one too, and it was really fun! ^^ Anyways, I really hope you guys like it.

Dedication: To anyone who has ever written a Ryoxsaku fic, you guys are awesome. ^^

Disclaimer: i do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I just own this fanfic. ^^

"A-ano, R-Ryoma-kun, where are y-you taking me?" Sakuno stammered, as she hurried after the silent Prince of Tennis.

"Hn." Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap down as he walked faster. Finally, they arrived at the tennis courts. "Get your tennis racket out."

Sakuno blushed crimson red. 'I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot that I'd asked Ryoma-kun to help me with tennis today!' "H-hai!"

They practiced her swing for about half an hour, with Ryoma giving "helpful" advice throughout.

Ryoma sighed, lightly hitting the backs of her knees with his tennis racket. "Knees are too bent, posture's too stiff, hair is too long..."

Sakuno's fair skin became tinged with red for the umpteenth time during their practice. "G-gomen!"

"Hn." Ryoma walked away to a nearby vending machine, leaving a flustered Sakuno to practice alone.

As he grabbed his grape ponta and took a sip of the cold soda, he heard Sakuno's quiet, stammering voice.

"A-ano, I don't..."

"Aw, come on, won't you play with us for a while? We'll even teach you a few tennis moves. What do you say?" Two high schoolers crowded around Sakuno. "Come on!"

"B-but!" Sakuno cowered in fear. 'R-Ryoma-kun, where are you?!'

"Ne, senpai-tachi." Ryoma stood a few feet away, leaning his tennis racket against his shoulder. A smirk graced his lips. "Will you teach me how to play tennis?"

One of the high schoolers laughed. "Sorry kid, we're busy right now." He leered at Sakuno.

"Is that right?" His smirk widened. "It won't take long."

"Che." An annoyed glare was sent Ryoma's way. "Shotaro, take care of him, will you?"

"Gladly." The other high schooler, tall with short blonde hair, grinned evilly. "Let's get this over with. I'll let you serve, chibi-kun."

"Hn." Ryoma made his way over to his side of the court. He took a tennis ball out of his pocket and bounced it once, twice, with his left hand. Tossing it into the air, he sent the ball flying to the other side of the court, where it bounced up into his opponent's face.

Shotaro was sent flying, his scream of agony echoing for miles. "That little bastard broke my nose!" He stumbled trying to get up, only to see a shadow block the sun. He looked up to see Ryoma, his eyes gleaming viciously as his face wore his trademark smirk. "Mada Mada Dane."

"Oi, Shotaro! Are you alright?" Seeing the enormous amount of blood gushing from his friend's nose, his eyes widened. "We'd better get out of here!" He glared at Ryoma, who was walking towards Sakuno. "You're crazy kid!"

"Hn." Noticing an unfamiliar tennis ball near Sakuno, he picked it up. "I think you forgot something." And hit it over his shoulder, where it connected cleanly with the high schooler's stomach.

The sound of the two high schoolers running away as fast as they could brought a flicker of triumph into Ryoma's hazel eyes.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stared at Ryoma with tears in her eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Ryoma said, and started walking away.

"H-hai."

"Ne, Ryuuzaki..."

Sakuno finally caught up to Ryoma, only to stumble when Ryoma stopped. "Y-yes, Ryoma-kun?"

Before Sakuno realized what was happening, Ryoma bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Be more careful next time."

Sakuno blushed ten shades of red before nodding, unable to look Ryoma in the eye.

Ryoma pulled his cap down over his face and started walking away again, a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks. "I don't like it when other guys hit on you."

A/N: For anyone who has read Skip Beat, I did model that high schooler after his basic appearance, mainly because I thought it'd be funny if Sho really got hit in the face with a tennis ball. ^^

Anyways, review if you like it. ^^ I thank everyone who has taken the time to read this one-shot, I really appreciate it. ^^


End file.
